Systems for identifying, verifying, or authenticating transmitted data are known in the art. Such systems allow a transmitted data signal, also known as carrier data, to be marked with a verification code sequence identifying the owner, time of production, title, or other suitable data. The verification code sequence is used to identify the carrier data so as to verify performance of the carrier data, determine the source of the carrier data, or perform other suitable functions.
One significant drawback with such systems when used for lossy data (such as audio data), is that a user must manually input the verification code sequences into the carrier data. For example, the verification code sequence must be manually inserted into the carrier data, or it is possible that the verification code sequence will be noticeable when the carrier data is converted back to an audio signal. In order to perform this manual insertion, an operator must map the data stream and select areas where the insertion is believed to be acceptable. This map must then be provided to the receiver in order to decode the received carrier data and locate the inserted verification code sequences.
In the case of lossless digital data transmission, such as data that is transmitted in accordance with a standard protocol such as TCP/IP, it is possible to insert verification data at predetermined locations, which can then be extracted without a noticeable effect on quality. Nevertheless, once these locations have been determined, unauthorized individuals can remove the verification data so as to obscure the source of the data.